La Cafetería Supernova
by Mile Mile
Summary: Yume es un chico de 17 años estudioso y trabajador, pero no está conforme sólo con eso, ya que no tiene amigos. Y Leo, que tiene 18 años, es el típico chico que pasa de todo. Pero un día su relación pasa de compañeros de clase a amantes.


***Yume***

-¡Un batido de chocolate blanco con sirope de vainilla, por favor!

 _Un día de estos me voy a quedar sin voz, pero por suerte sólo me quedaban 20' en este local. Me acomodé mejor el delantal blanco con rayas azul pastel y me giré para atender al próximo cliente. Era un chico y, bastante atractivo._

-Buenas tardes. ¿Qué desea tomar?- _Pregunté medio embobado._

-Hola, quería un batido de fresa.- _Respondió sin mirarme directamente, observando el interior de la cafetería._

 _Me quedé congelado en mi sitio por un momento al reconocer a aquel chico._

-¿C-con sirope?- _Tartamudeé_.

-No.

 _Asentí y me di la vuelta para dar el pedido, aunque sin mucha prisa, ya que era la última persona._

-Y... ¿Cómo te van las clases?- _Pregunté mientras limpiaba la barra interior con un paño._

-¿Nos conocemos? - _Me miró extrañado._

-S-sí. Estamos en la misma clase desde primero.- _Murmuré_.

 _Eso me hizo sentir... triste. Y no sólo por el hecho de ser invisible para él, sino porque nos vemos todos los días y hemos hablado alguna que otra vez, pero igual no me recuerda._ _Levanté la vista y se quedó pensando algo durante un rato, mirándome._

-¡Ah, sí! Ya me acuerdo de ti.- _Se apoyó en el mostrador, quedando a centímetros de mí.-_ Eres el niño bonito con quien tengo que hacer el trabajo de biología.

 _¡Niño bonito!_

-S-sí, ese.- _Asentí sonrojado._

-Vaya, así que trabajas cerca de mi casa.- _Susurró_.- Nunca te he visto por aquí.

-Es que entro muy temprano y, cuando me voy, salgo por la puerta de atrás.

-¡El pedido está listo!- _Dijeron desde atrás, haciéndome sobresaltar._

 _Le entregué al ojiazul su batido y me dio el dinero._

-Gracias por venir.- _Le murmuré con una sonrisa._

-Nos vemos, "niño bonito".

 _Cuando salió de la cafetería solté un suspiro que no sabía que había estado reteniendo desde que empezamos a hablar._

-¡Me voy, chicos! Hasta el próximo sábado.

-Nos vemos, Yume.- _Respondieron mis dos compañeros de trabajo._

 _Fui directo al vestidor a cambiarme el uniforme y a recoger mis cosas. Hoy fue un día agotador, con mucho trabajo. Cuando dejé las prendas blancas dobladas en la taquilla, la cerré con llave, guarde mi cartera y revisé mi móvil, encontrando 5 mensajes de mi madre, diciéndome que no iba a llegar a casa hasta mañana porque estaba en el hospital con mi abuela y otros 2 de mi hermana, avisando que se había ido a casa de una de nuestras primas_.

 _Salí de la tienda con los auriculares puestos, escuchando "The Monster" con las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo, observando el humito que salía de mi boca y nariz por el frío que hacía. Iba caminando a mi casa tan tranquilo y disfrutando de las canciones y el aire fresco cuando, de repente y sin saber la razón, mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte y rápido al pensar en Leo._ _A decir verdad, nunca me habían llamado la atención -y desde hace tanto tiempo- los chicos con pinta de "Fuck Boy", pero él no parecía ser así. Apuesto a que en el fondo es un buen chico. Con cara de haber chupado un limón, pero buen chico._ _Y hablando del rey de Roma..._ _Le vi cruzar la calle justo hacia mí. También llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y escuchaba música. Entonces elevó la cabeza y me vio. Yo, avergonzado, agaché la mirada y me encogí intentando pasar desapercibido,. Por el rabillo del ojo le vi quitarse un auricular y sonreir de lado._

-Hey, hola de nuevo.- _Dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para oírle._

-Hola.- _Solté una pequeña risita nerviosa._

-¿Por qué tan sólo a estas horas?

-Oh, estaba volviendo a casa, pero mi madre no está, así que...- _Pasé un mano por el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón._

 _Y me alarmé. Palpé varias veces por todos los sitios donde podrían estar esas malditas llaves, con cara de horror._

-Oh, no.- _Susurré_.

-¿Qué ocurre?- _Enarcó una ceja._

-No encuentro mis llaves...


End file.
